A Turn of Events
by Freakitten
Summary: L prevents Light from getting the Death Note back. How will events turn out due to this, will death be inevitable or shall their friendship be saved? Rated M for suggestive adult themes/adult themes, thus a Yaoi :3
1. A change in plans CH1

**A/N: I hope you shall enjoy this version. All comments are appreciated. Plus this is my first Death Note Story, I do hope I kept the characters personalities.  
**

**Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me nor do any of the characters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

A Turn of Events

One such as I knew that once Light-kun and I have uncovered this new Kira, he will once again become Kira. This was a very likely fact. My logic tells me as such in the case of Light-kun's confinement. That the power of Kira had been passed on due to his inability to use it because of constant surveillance. This explains the sudden different illogical personality of Light-kun, I encountered after a few weeks of surveillance. This was caused by the passing of Kiras power.

There is one problem in this matter though. If Light-kun gains Kiras powers again, I will have lost a friend. It will be difficult thereafter to convict him as Kira and sentence him with, most likely, the death penalty. I wish not to see my first friend die, as well as Misa-chan and on the other hand if I do not convict them, my life may be at stack. If possible, I wish to avoid this.

We will catch this current Kira, as it is in the sake of justice, but I will make very certain not to allow any possibility of Kiras power to be transported back to Light-kun. Yet that might be utterly inevitable but I will try.

I am still not fully certain that Light-kun at the moment is not Kira but my instinct tells me this is Light and not the same Light I watched through cameras at his house, nor the same Light that I met at the campus or played tennis with. This is not the same Light as back then. I prefer him as he is now. My friend and not a murderer.

"..mmmnn…" I looked to my right at the sleeping body laying next to me. He was most likely dreaming. I on the other hand was unable to sleep so I am left to my thoughts. It was almost morning and Light-kun will be waking soon.

I took my laptop that was on the table beside me and switched it on. I emailed Watari. I gave him all the details I wish him to inform the others of. I cannot do this personally due to the fact Light-kun may not know of it. I will make sure if there is any possibility I can stop Light-kun from becoming Kira again I will try to prevent it.

The email read as such:

_Watari I wish for you to inform the others on out task force other than Light of this extra additional precaution I wish to include once we have or are close to having the current Kira suspect in custody._

_Inform them of the following:_

_**I believe with no doubt that Light was Kira. I know many of you in the task force wish to deny this but this isn't the matter. I believe now that Light-kun may not be Kira and I wish to avoid him becoming Kira or receiving Kiras powers again so I wish to ask the following of you. If at any stage tomorrow during our plan of capture you at all costs, not to allow Light-kun by any Kira related device that may be the source of his power or to allow any sort of transaction of Kiras power to be made possible. It can be avoided if possible. Yet I am unsure of the means Kira kills by, I merely ask for you all to be aware and take extra precaution around Light.**_

_**Thank you**_

_Watari may I ask as well if you could bring me some beverage._

_L_

I hope Light-kun will not become Kira. I know I am being selfish but on the plus side I get to have him around for longer and his companionship. His mind is as mine is. I haven't met anyone like him. I want to keep this friendship.

________________________________________________________________

**That evening **

"We secured Higuchi." Yagami-san reported.

"Mogi-san please give him a headset." Light-kun requested, and Mogi did so.

Now I will finally know, "Higuchi, how did you carry out the killings?" I paused, "Tell me."

I then proceeded in threatening him to ensure that he will reveal to me his method of killing.

"A notebook." Higuchi said. He tells of how one can kill by writing a persons name in it if the persons face is in mind while writing the name.

A notebook… hmm..

Yagami-san says there is a notebook in Higuchi's bag along with some names in it..

"AHHHH!" Yagami-san yelled

"Whats the matter, Yagami-san? " I enquired

"A…A MONSTER!"

"Please calm down, right now you don't have a gun." I said, while Yagami-san tried to fish out a gun in his jacket. Mogi went over to Yagami yet he too yelled at some sight.

"What is it Mogi-san?" Light-kun asked.

I must be careful now. If that notebook is indeed the method of Kiras power, he must not be near it or ever hold it.

The notebook allows only those who have touched it to see what they see?

"Watari, un-cuff Light-kun from me and replace it on your own wrist will you?" I requested and Watari did so.

"What.. Ryuzaki-san?" Light-kun seems confused.

"I will not allow you near this device Light-kun, Im doing this for you." He looked at me understanding my concern. "Watari, please could you take Light-kun back to the headquarters. I shall wear the helmet and have Yagami-san drive us back."

"Understood." Watari replied.

"Mogi-san, bring me a helmet such as yours and keep the notebook by Yagami."

"Yes." He came over to the helicopter and I put the helmet on that he received for me. I ggot out and Watari took my place in the driver seat and started the helicopter up.

I walked over to where Yagami-san was sitting and reached down to pick up the notebook. I looked up to where they were looking. "A Shinigami! They… really… exist." I remembered all the facts that where part of this and the existence of such a being and I realized. _There are two notebooks, its not over yet._

"Hi." I said to the Shinigami, I am in some shock, yet I am able to understand that I cannot let my guard down.

"Hi, my name is Rem." It spoke.

________________________________________

**Back at headquarters**

"So if one does not use the notebook in 13 days after writing a name the owner of the book dies?"

I asked Rem.

"Yes that is correct."

"That means… This proves Light-kun and Misa-Misa innocent!" Matsuda-san said joyfully. The team agreed.

"True but I wish to be absolutely certain." I said and I hear a few gasps behind me.

"L, how? Rem even said all these rules are true." Aizawa-san said.

"We will merely wait for 13 days from today to pass. If this rule is true, Higuchi will die and his death is inevitable due to the punishment the law will take by execution. If this rule does apply we will set Misa-chan and Light-kun free. If this is not true we wait for the continuation of Kiras judgments. If they do not continue we know that the second notebook that I believe to exist isn't being used either." I stated these facts for everyone.

"But Ryuzaki, what will happen to Misa-Misa and Light-kun if Higuchi does die?" Matsuda-san argued.

"There will be two things I will look for. One will be if Light-kun or Misa-chan tries to get a hold of the death note. Then he and she will be Kira and Second Kira. The other is if neither he nor Misa-chan try any such thing within 13 days I will release them but I still wish to watch them for a time period. I will allow Light-kun to enter back with us once these 13 days have ended and continue the investigation. We will also know by then if Rem-san is lying to us or telling the truth. If Higuchi dies I will be in possession of the Note and therefore I will be the current owner. Once that is confirmed I will release ownership of the death note and return it back to Rem-san to never be used by Kira again. Once all such things have been done, I will release both Misa-chan and Light-kun."

The taskforce looked worriedly at Light-kun in the monitors in front of L, where Light was laying on the bed in the room him and Ryuzaki shared and nodded their agreement.

L reached over to the table next to him and picked up a cookie and popped it into his mouth. "Now that's settled I need to get Watari to cuff Light-kun and I back together so I can continue my surveillance of him." Ryuzaki let his legs fall from the chair to the floor and got up, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Theres chapter one for you. Review will you? **


	2. Plans and Friends CH2

**A/N: I had originally planned to write this in L's POV, but I see that will be troublesome so there will be parts in over POVs.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2-

Misa was plopped upon her bed holding a big teddy Light-chan had gotten her. She was busy cuddling it while thinking of how much she wished Light was there and how desperately she wanted to tell him he was Kira. She told Rem she wouldn't so she would keep her promise.

Now that pervert Higuchi has been caught what will my love do? Is this meant to happen? She thought as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling above her. I wonder if Rem is here. I could ask her to go see what Misa's Light is doing! She giggled then turned over again onto her stomach, lying on top of the teddy.

She frowned. Wait, if I do that then L will see Misa talking to Rem though his cameras and know Misa can see Rem and think I'm second Kira. She kicked her legs into the blanket a few times then let her whole body lay flat on the bed and put her forehead to the teddies. And it was such a good idea. She sighed

________________________________________

L stepped into the shared room between himself and Light. Watari following behind L, with the cuffs in his hands. "Deciding to join me L?" Light said as he sat up on the bed.

"Well you are still my suspect," L said as Watari went over to Light and cuffed his arm to L's. "I have to stay with you until that suspicion has been cleared."

"True, so are you going to tell me what happened?" Light asked.

Watari nodded to L and left the room.

"At this point in time we need to wait 13 days. Once those days are over I will declare whether you are Kira or not." L said as he sat a foot away from Light, lifting his legs up and placing his feet on the mattress in his usual style.

"Where did you get the 13 days from L? Was it something Higuchi said?" Light asked.

"Not something he said, it was a something I read from the note book. I shan't elaborate further. I wish to keep information about the note book secret, at least for 13days." L said as he put his thumb to his lips.

"What are we supposed to do then for 13 days? I don't think we can investigate anything due to the fact you think I'm Kira! I wish you would stop accusing me!" Light stood up, he looked angry.

L looked up at Light from the corner of his eyes, "As a matter of fact, we can still investigate. Not necessarily on the Kira case but on cases that I have neglected to do because of the Kira investigation. I think you would help a lot as you have you an intelligence rivaled to my own."

Lights faced calmed somewhat, "and if after 13 days you claim me to be Kira what then?"

"You shall be taken in by the police and sentenced. Though if you are not found guilty…" L paused and looked away. Light walked and stood in front of L, crouching down and looking up to meet L's eyes. "You want me to work with you."Light stated and L nodded at the statement confirming it to be true. A warm smile when across Light-kuns face, "I know I'm not Kira. I will be glad to work with you L."

L stared down at the younger man, he knew even if the 13 days where to end and Light-kun was found guilty, Light may have not regained his memories, so it would be as if sentencing an innocent person to death. Will I let him die I wonder?

He put his thumb to his lip, "Light-kun, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You may." Light-kun replied.

"Have you wandered about God?" L let his upper body fall to the bed.

"Yes of course, why do you ask. I am Christian if that's what you're asking." Light said.

"Not exactly. I have many theories and so forth about religious concepts but I would never believe in a God or Gods and anything supernatural. That was until I knew of the Shinigami. I know it's real." L stated.

Light stood up and sat on the bed, "I have yet to see such a thing but I do believe in God. Not all the concepts of God but most makes sense and I do have my own theories." Light said.

"What are your theories Light-kun, if any would relate to Kira?"

"Lately I've been thinking why would a great God let a person such as Kira exist, but then I thought of all the good Kira has done for the world by killing all the criminals." Light suggested.

Ryuzaki's eyes moved to look at Light and placed his un-cuffed hand under his head. "Light-kun supports Kira then." Light glared at L.

"That's not it L. Do you want me to explain my theories and ideas or do you wish to accuse me of being Kira and use this as a test yet again?" Light turned to face completely at L.

"I was merely stating what I thought. I shan't interrupt again, you may continue." L said looking at the angry Light.

Light looked away, turned back and continued, "I thought of all the people benefiting by this whole Kira thing but then I realized it was going against Gods rule to kill anyone. I went with that and thought of how Kira would feel about that but he would think it wouldn't matter because it was he who was blessed with God's power, thus he thinks of himself as a God."

L nodded, "I believe Kira does think of himself as a God, but he is a mere human. Who is he to judge people and decide whether they are to live or not? And to think God let such a power to kill be used by a human, it's unacceptable. I think God created people for his own little game."

"What makes you say that?"

L let his legs drop from the bed, "Its only a theory, but maybe created a person a certain way to see if they would turn to evil or good. Like a game the God and Satan would play to see how many people they could get on their side. He puts rules to see if we would obey like he did to Adam and Eve. To see how one person would react to another. It could be out of boredom or curiosity, no one can really know unless god had to tell us himself."

"That's a good theory I must admit." Light said, "That would mean he created Kira out of curiosity to see what happens maybe."

"That or it was for some divine purpose." L said.

"I know one reason why I wouldn't want to change Kira being created." Light-kun said.

"What reason would that be?" L said.

"I got to meet with the greatest detective in the whole world and got to be his friend." Light said.

L opened his eyes again, looking directly at Light who was looking directly at him too. No one really appreciated L's presence never the less being his friend. He didn't know why Light wanted to be his friend. "Thank you Light-kun, but why do you wish to be my friend?"

Light looked confused. He thought L would of figured it out by now, "You are almost like my other half. You share my intellect and understand the reasoning behind anything I do." He laughed, "Even though you are strange, you're the greatest person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. My best friend I suppose." Light lay back too and smiled that warm smile again at L.

"Thus I think that applies to my thought pattern too. You are my best friend too Light-kun." L was perplexed. It was strange to have a friend.

Was one suppose to feel so good around friends or so warm? L suddenly looked to the opposite direction of Light.

Light furrowed his eye brows. What was that?

L blinked as if in confusion. He realized something but he didn't want to think it to himself.

"L?" Light asked.

L just stayed still.

Light made movement to get up and L in quick motion, sat up, turned his back so his back so he was facing away from Light, put his legs up onto the bed and then slowly brought his thumb to his lips.

"What? L?" Light sat up, confused and a bit shocked by the sudden movement by L. He lifted his arm to grasp L on his shoulder, but he stopped. L was Lightly shaking. Light was now worried.

"Light, will you please hand me my laptop?" Ls voice was a sLight bit shaky. Light frowned and reached other to the table where L had put his laptop and held it next to L for him to see because his back was still to him. "Thank you." L said and took his laptop without turning to face Light. He needed to change this situation. It had become too friendly and he was surely not ready to open himself to anyone just yet. Plus, these weren't emotions he was used to. He really shouldn't be feeling them anyway.

Light wanted to ask L what was wrong and try and talk to him to understand what just suddenly happened but he knew better. He knew L was one to keep to himself and even if he did ask L would brush it off and give an answer that wouldn't explain anything either.

"I'm going to try and sleep then ok L? Don't stay up too late." Light moved over to his side of the bed and gestured by giving a light tug on the chain to get L to sit a bit further up on the bed so he could lie down comfortable. L did so and continued going over files he had begun analyzing. "Good Night L." Light said.

"Good Night Light-kun."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea if this is too short or not but there you have chapter two. I shall try to make the next on longer either way. Hope u enjoyed. **

**Review... plz...  
**


	3. Good Night L CH3

**Reveiw replies:**

**SaphirePhoenix: It states 'if' he was found guilty. So if the evidence proves him guilty. Then yip L would have no choice but to arrest him. Though, as it states in the previous chapter he wishes to avoid that.**

**M.S DARK ANGEL: I try to make it a standard four page word document, but since I'm winging it, this one only a 3 pages.**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: to be honest I'm kind of winging this story, hope it stays interesting for you.**

**Barranca: My mistake for using u instead of you. Lol there may be such silly mistakes now and then, I've gone back and they are corrected. **

**dragonfire04: Thank you for your review, though... I most likely will be slow.**

**berkie88: I'm glad u like it, sorry for the looooong wait though.**

**A/N: I'm slow at updating. Doubt that will change, damn it laziness! Plus, I'm improvising lol. If I screw it up, let me know though. EVENTUALLY I will figure out what I want to happen next ok.**

Chapter 3-

Soichiro Yagami-san and Aizawa sat in the interrogation room with Higuchi.

"The Shinigami gave me then death note and instructed me to use it to carry out Kiras work by killing criminals but I could also use it for my own use." Higuchi explained. It had been pretty easy to get him to talk. Once he was threatened that he would tortured if he didn't co-operate he said everything.

Aizawa spoke to Soichiro, "I don't think we will be able to get anything else out of him." Soichiro nodded and they both headed to go out.

"Wait what will happen to me if I don't write a name in the death note after 13days?!" Higuchi yelled.

"You will most likely die. If not, your execution will be two days following afterward. Either way, you will be punished for murders." Aizawa said as he left.

________________________________________

"Ahee!! Light-chan! Misa missed you so much!" Misa clung to Light as she squealed her joy as him and Ryuzaki came into the room.

"Here Misa," Light handed Misa a red rose he had been trying not to get damaged when Misa had jumped him. "It's for helping us capture Higuchi."

"Oh Light!" Misa tried to kiss Light but with him holding her back she wasn't succeeding much. "Light don't you want Misa to kiss u?" Misa asked with a little whine in her voice.

"Misa..." Light looked down at the sad Misa, deciding not to disappoint her he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and her gaze wandered off into space.

Ryuzaki stood next to then with his thumb to his mouth in amusement.

"You have some amazing effect on her." L noted.

"Yeah." His eyes drooped.

Ryuzaki noticed, he must still have no feelings for her and merely doesn't want to hurt her feelings. "Misa, Light just came here to deliver you this flower. We must start with our new work." Misa who had yet to let go of Light, looked up to L with a pout of her lips.

"Can't he stay longer? Please, Misa wants to be with her Light-chan." Misa pleaded holding tighter onto Light.

"Ryuzaki is right Misa, there are other unsolved cases he has delayed due to the Kira case and if we don't start with them soon, someone is bond to suffer." Light reasoned.

"Promise you will take me on a date?" She glared at L out the corner of her eye.

"I'll try." Light said as he was yanked out Misa's arms by the chain led by Ryuzaki leading out the door.

"I'll be waiting!" Misa chirped as she thought of the idea of being on a date with her Light again.

________________________________________

"L?" Light asked. They had been going over a case about a murder and a kidnapping and where just going over the facts to prove their theory correct.

"Yes Light-kun?"

Light spun his chair to face L. "I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki shifted his eye to look at Light, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Yesterday, I think I may have said something that you found inappropriate." Light said.

L put this thumb to his lips and thought for a few seconds, "I don't recall you saying anything inappropriate Light-kun."

"You shook. Why?" Light asked.

"I don't trust anyone easily and I'm not used to feeling 'trust' and I couldn't handle it at the time as it compromises my work."

"I should of realized that. My mistake." Light turned back to the computer.

"Never the less Light-kun, I will never be able to trust you fully until all suspicion of you being Kira is cleared. If I do and you are Kira the results could be fatal to me."

"I understand Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Light-kun?"

When Light spoke again L could almost feel his breath on his skin, "Have you ever had a relationship?"

L side glanced towards Light, he wasn't as close as he expected him to be but he was a foot away which was something he wasn't used to. "In what sense are you referring to?"

"Like kisses, hugs etcetera. " Light leaned back a bit.

"No. I don't see the relevance in your question. If important relationship information was revealed Kira could use it to his advantage."

"Ryuzaki I'm merely asking out of curiosity. It's sad though. You're missing out." Light grinned.

"I see no point in kissing and hugging Light, it wastes time and the feeling can just as easily be said, thus saving time."

Light raised an eye brow, "I know many people who would disagree with you on that. You say you wouldn't like it?"

"I suppose yes that is what I'm suggesting." Light stood up and stood in front of Ryuzaki's computer.

"Light is this necessary? We need to continue our work."

Light gripped L by the shoulders and bent down to his height and leaned in very closely to L. Ls eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. "Yes, its necessary." Light said simply in a low tone. His warm breath brushed over Ls warm skin and then L felt Lights lips brush against his own.

He was shocked. He's eyes where wide as Light was so closely pressed against him. He didn't expect this and the warmth and the soft pressure on his lips was making his mind cloud. He felt a rush of warmth throughout his body, centring on where their lips met. His eye drifted closed and he subconsciously moved his lips to press back against Lights.

L kissed him back and Light broke the kiss slightly wish a disappointed moan from L but he immediately when back and pressed his lips harder against Ls and brought up one hand to intertwine with the wild hair. He slightly licked Ls upper lip and tasted a hint of sweetness and with no resistance L opened his mouth to let the invading tongue in.

He felt a deep warmth within himself. He has never felt such a feeling ever in his life and it confused him. He pressed forward and he suddenly felt the warmth and the kiss disappear.

All too late did L realize his chair had swung to the side and he fell. Confused and a little dazed, L looked up to see Light was sitting in front of the computer looking at him very confused.

"Are you ok Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He saw his coffee was leaking off the edge of the table and he wasn't lying to the side of the desk but right in front of his computer and his chair hadn't swung but had slipped out from under him and was now somewhere behind him. Confused, his senses had been that dulled from the kiss Light had given him. He brought his hand up to touch his lips and looked over to the also confused Light.

"L, you passed out again." Light stated. He got up and offered L a hand to help him up.

"I did?" L took the hand he offered and quickly realized what had just happened. Light hadn't kissed him. He had fallen asleep and must have leaned forward enough to press up against his coffee which explained why he felt a warmth against his lips, which eventually led to the coffee spilling over and the 'lick' L's mind thought it had been. This dream must represent the constant closeness L had with Light and having never been close to anyone he dreamt of a closeness he may want.

L looked at Light, "I think we may need to get some sleep." He headed over to the bed pulling the still confused Light along with him. He quickly slipped under the covers and Light moved over to the other side and joined him.

"L?" Light asked.

"Yes Light?" L replied. When L didn't get a reply he turned around to face Light.

Lights hands suddenly held Ls face between them and Light drew near towards L.

This isn't a dream this time, L thought as his breath caught in his throat. Light pressed his lips hard against Ls. The warmth was better than his dream but all too quickly the warmth and the pressure and even his hands where gone.

Light turned around in the bed to face away from the slightly paralyzed L. "Good night L."

________________________________________

**A/N: don't hate me :3. I will appreciate some ideas though, but don't say them in the review, rather inbox me will you? Thank you for being patient. If you weren't then will, sorry I can't help you there :P**


	4. Acceptance CH4 part1

**Reveiw replies:**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: arigato**

**Guardian of Courage: lol rem does know... though keep in mind rem have note book of her own.**

**Dotti55: thank u, sowi 4 the wait**

**Barranca: me seem to update monthly.. sowi, will try get part 2 out sooner**

**Sioen:hehe thank you so much. We both shall have to wait and see what pops up.**

**A/N: OK! I know! I update waaaaaaaay too slowly. And yes I will mentally beat myself up 4 it kay. **

**I am sorry 4 the wait. **

Chapter 4 part1-

Light-kun awoke to see L sitting in his usual posture typing away on his laptop. Light pretended to be sleeping. It was only 4am in the morning and he wasn't willing to wake up just yet.

"Morning light-kun." L said.

Light huffed and turned away from L. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping since you passed out yesterday?"

"Well since light-kun kissed me I haven't been able to sleep." L stated.

Light turned back to face L and saw him slightly grinning at him."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Was the action of kissing me last night predetermined?" L stopped his work and turned his full attention on Light.

"Why do you ask?" Light wasn't even sure himself why he had kissed him. "I suppose it was a spontaneous act." He said as he sat up.

"Light-kun _wanted_ to kiss me?" L asked as put his thump to his lips.

"I'm not even sure myself, just let it go." Light said rubbing his eyes.

"Surely you cannot expect that of me. Light-kun gave me my first kiss." L said.

Light got up from his side of the bed and headed towards the bathroom."I just mean let me think about it too and I'll get back to you." He dragged the insomniac out of bed as he reached the door to the bathroom.

"It was my first kiss Light-kun." L said, suddenly next to Light as he opened the door.

Light stopped and turned to look straight at L, "What do you want me to say L? I kissed you because I wanted to cheer you up. That's all." Light closed his eyes and continued, "I wouldn't have been able to get through to you any other way. You're my friend and I don't like seeing you upse-..." Lights eyes sprung open as L's lips where suddenly pressed onto his own.

Light didn't know what to make of this... was kissing him to start with a mistake? He didn't know why L was kissing him but he didn't resist, just like the night before, L had soft sweet lips. L let the kiss linger for a few more seconds then pulled back a little and saw Lights face had a slight flush to it.

"Now it's you who needs to explain L." Light said who quickly recovered from his slight dazed state.

"Light-kun was rambling on, I merely wanted to show him my gratitude. Light-kun is a good kisser."

Light blushed slightly, to hear L say that was slightly unnatural.

L leaned forward again as if to kiss Light again. Through the door to the bathroom Light rushed quickly and L nearly fell over trying to kiss nothing but air.

"Light-kun?" L knocked on the door to the half closed bathroom door, "I still need some cheering up. Or has Light-kun regretted his previous actions?" L slowly opened the door as he heard the toilet flush. "Lighto-kun?"

Light gave a slight chuckle. "It seems you are the one wanting to kiss _me_ now."

"I thought it over last night that despite my anxious state I have when I feel I'm getting to close to someone, I have decided I will overcome that slight weakness of mine and since Light-kun is my best friend I feel comfortable in getting 'close' to him."

Light raised an eye brow, "You mean you're willing to get _close_ to your prime suspect?! Who might I add is not Kira _or_ gay." Light said slightly shocked.

"Why did Light-kun kiss me then when there are numerous other ways to cheer one up. Though I don't think I needed to be cheered up." L said looking up with his thumb to his lips.

"You where reacting easily to things and so I also realize you where down. I wanted you to feel better." Light laughed, "Remember how pissed off you made me when you where so unmotivated when you first cuffed us together?"

"I understand that Light-kun but you still haven't answered my question. Why did you kiss me?"

Light turned to the taps and let some water run then splashed some in his face. He dried his faced and on his way out the bathroom said as he seemed to mentally ready himself to say something, "I suppose... I do like you L." He whispered in the insomniac's ear as he went passed.

"Light-kun just said he wasn't gay though." L turned around and headed to the dressing table where they both started getting dressed.

Light ignored him. He didn't think of himself as gay but he _was_ attracted to L. He wouldn't admit using that word.

"Light-kun likes me that way?" L asked another question.

Light blushed slightly as he had a thought he hasn't thought about before it that way, as in doing things with L... things behind closed doors... where there will be.. Light shook his head. No he wasn't going to think about that. He will take things as it comes.

Light was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice L had leaned forward to a mere inch of his Lights face, "What I'd Light-kun thinking?" Snapped out of his thoughts Light suddenly noticed how close L was to his face and jerked backwards. He hadn't fully clothed himself either at this point, thus his pants where half way up his legs so he fell backwards. In the process of doing so Lights fall pulled L along with him.

"Agh!" Light fell hard on his back and L on top of him breaking Ls fall. Opening his eyes again he was Ls face yet again so close to his own.

"So what was Light-kun thinking?" L smirked. He was amused how he could embarrass Light so easily.

"L get off me!" Light struggled a little.

"Not until Light-kun tells me what he was thinking."

Light looked up at the curious L above him. "Why would it matter what I was thinking L?"

"I'm curious to know why Lights face suddenly went red when I asked him if he liked me that way. I have an assumption as to why he reacted so but I wish to hear it for myself."

"I just thought... of how things might end up... eventually." Light said.

L leaned down lower. "What will Light-kun do if I kiss him again?"

Light didn't have time to react as Ls lips once again descended and pressed against his own. He felt flush, if anyone told him he would be kissing L this morning he would of punched then and told them they were sick. But feeling Ls lips, so warm on his was something he did enjoy feeling.

L liked kissing Light. He had never kissed anyone before and now that he was he found it to be quite exhilarating. Light did like him. L liked him too. Both of them shared the same intellect and now they where kissing on the floor. L already worked this out in his mind all night and all morning long. He didn't have much time left with Light. He knew he would either be executed or let go. He was going to take full advantage of their friendship while it still lasted. After all, other than Watari, Light was all L had.

Light broke the short kiss and pushed L off of him and quickly pulled his pants back on. He then helped L up to his feet and kissed his forehead.

"I think it's time for some breakfast." Light said, slightly taller than L since he was slouched.

"I agree, plus I need a sufficient amount of coffee and sugar to keep me awake for today."

___________________________________

**A/N: I have a lil surprise 4 you people in part 2, that y this 1 short. **

**Hint: It's a thing I noticed about L I don't think others did... maybe... we shall see. **

**Aka... I may circum to my laziness... if so, forgive me.**


End file.
